Angry Necromancer, Jealous werewolves, horny boys!
by Chlerek
Summary: Derek's not a fan of public affection so he doesn't want to go out in public...Chloe does...they get into a fight and they have one intersting chemistry class  PLEASE READ IT I SWEAR U WILL ENJOY IT! :D besides i can't do summaries i suck at them. :


**_hahah my people I thank u for all the comments :D so yeah i got another story for ya please tell me how it is.. :]_**

"Derek can we please go out in public," Chloe begged me. I really don't like public affection and I hate when people stare, "no" I growled.

"Why not?" she asked looking up at me, "Because i said so, so stop be selfish and get ready for school" I growled and stomped off.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I glared as Derek stomped off, i stalked to my room and slammed the door, Tori jumped and smirked at me "what trouble in paradise" she said still smirking.

I growled and stomped my foot "Derek won't go out in public" I whined pouting. Tori grinned "Well let's see what we can do to change his mind" she said, I saw in evil glint in her eyes. "Okay" I said, she laughed and pulled me into the connected bathroom that was in our bedroom.

* * *

><p>"To us girl!" Tori cheered handing me a bottle of vodka, i shrugged and took a glass and gulped it down. I had at least two other glasses before "now time for the real deal...we need to make Derek see what he's missing" she said murmuring going back to her room then she came back with a pile of clothes.<p>

"Hmm try this one" she said throwing me a hot pink shiny tube top. Slipping out of my shirt "oh wait, wait, wait!" she exclaimed running back to the room and came back in holding a red lacy bra in her hands "put this on" she said. I uncliped my bra throwing it in the laundry bin before putting on the new bra.

I slipped the tube top on and twirled around "hmmm not good...makes you look desperate" she said peeling it off, then she gave me white tank "no too plain", shirt after shirt we looked through her clothes "perfect" she said handed me an off white v-neck with a silver Chinese dragon on the right side.

"Now time for the skirt" she whispered handing me a short brown plaid skirt and gold flat "put it on" she cooed. I did and she gasped in awe "oh my baby" she sniffled hugging me "you're all grown up" she whispered. I shoved her laughing "hurry up before we're late" I said urging her to go faster.

Tori hushed me "all the good women are fashionably late" she said dramatically. Grinning i threw her make-up bag at her "hurry up" I said giggling, she gave me a smirk and told me to stand still. I did then after a few moment i opened my eyes and gasped.

My eyes were lined with black liner...and gold and brown eye shadow with black mascara making them looking and thicker. "Oh this is beautiful" I cooed at her...plus i didn't need blush i was naturally like that. "Just a bit of gloss" she whispered leaning forward and added them to my lips.

"There now done!" she exclaimed looking at me with awe "hmm i got something better we can do today" she whispered sultry stalking towards me, i quickly backed away "uh t-t-tori" I stuttered. I was up against the wall and Tori pressed up against me her breast squeezed against mine. I gasped and she then slammed her lips to mine, i moaned and grabbed her breast roughly and squeezing them, she groaned in my mouth and grinded her hips against mine. -**HAHAHAHAHA! I GOT U! THAT'S NOT WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!...OH DON'T U LOVE ME!**

**THIS IS WAT REALLY HAPPENED!**

"Hmm now all we got to do is teach you to flirt" Tori said thinking tapping her finger against her chin...so for like 30 min. she taught me so many things. "Now we finally are done" she said taking my arm and dragging me out of the bathroom "I told the boys that we are going to drive ourselves so we might be late and not to worry" she said giggling. Rolling my eyes i got in the car. "Time to show wolf boy what he's up against" tori whispered winking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV -<strong>_while Tori is getting chloe dressed-_**  
><strong>

"Hey bro, Tori told me to tell you to go ahead, she bringing Chloe to school" Simon said putting on his sneakers. I grunted grabbing the keys to my car. Simon followed me a second later and I drove to school. I parked up in the front.

When we reached the cafeteria we were crowed by girls, cheerleaders, athletes, sluts, and whores. "No interested" I growled to the girls, they frowned and moved onto Simon.

Even though tomorrow they will try again. "What is taking Chloe and Tori so long" Simon muttered. I instantly felt guilty what I said to Chloe, she was not selfish but the most selfless person in the world, and all she wanted to do was go out in public.

I sighed grabbing my bag when the bell rang going to Chemistry class. guys filled int the room, surprisingly this class has all guys except for Chloe she is the only girl in this class.

Mr. Prep walked up to the front, he was about to open his mouth when the door opened and my jaw dropped. Chloe stood there, wearing a plaid brown skirt a little bit higher than her mid thighs, and a off white v neck with a silver Chinese dragon on her right side, and through it you could see a lacy red bra with with gold flats. I gulped and saw all the guys oogling her, with drool dripping from their mouths.

A spark of jealousy of erupted from my chest "Sorry Mr. Prep" she said sweetly, Mr. Prep was single, young and not to sound gay or anything he wasn't half bad either.

Mr. Prep cleared his throat, his eyes drawing attention to the small ample of breast showing "i-it's okay Chloe you may s-sit down" he stuttered, she smiled and sashayed her way and sat down next to Trent, my fist clenched dangerously.

Chloe would always sit next to me, "hey sexy" he purred so nobody could here.

But with my hearing senses I heard. I suspected her to blush and stammer but she did something out of the ordinary. She giggled and pinched his cheek.

Trent smirked and slung his arm on the back of her chair. I took deep breaths to calm down.

"so everybody the instructions on the board just go and do it" Mr. Prep his gaze stayed on Chloe the whole time, and she winked. FUCKING WINKED at him.

He blushed slightly and looked away. I low growl erupted from my clenched teeth. "Trent could you help me get the things" she asked, placing a hand on his arm. "It would defiantly be my pleasure" he said grinning.

Chloe stood up and walked at the back of the room, with Trent hot on her heels not even sparing a glance in my direction.

"Hey let's get started" Brad said pulling out his notes. Everyone started working, "I need to go to the bathroom" Mr. Prep said leaving the class. Taking my chance I looked behind me. Chloe was standing on the ladder looking through the shelves, Trent was holding the ladder and looking up her skirt.

_Oh hell NO! this fucking man whore does not look up at my girlfriends skirt...ONLY I CAN!_

I growled and stood up "TRENT!" I screamed. Every turned to look at them, My scream made Chloe jump who shrieked, lost her footing and fell down. Trent quickly caught her, "what the hell were you doing looking up her skirt!" I yelled.

thank god Mr. Prep left to go the bathroom, Trent smirked "so what if I look up her skirt, and by the way why are you so fucked up about this" he said tilting his head to the side.

_you better put my girlfriend fucking down or you'll lose both of your arms!_

I growled "I - uh - um - nothing, it's just - uh, DISGUSTING!" I yelled going back to my work.

"Lucky bastard" Brad said glaring at Trent as he put down Chloe on her feet. I growled and smacked him up side the head "get back to work" he smirked and continue to work.

I looked up in the front, Chloe had her legs crossed showing some of her lacy red underwear. Sean in front of me looking at her, and I shoved his chair "what can't I get some pussy as well" he smirked. My fist clench.

_HER PUSSY IF ONLY FUCKING MINE...AND MINE ALONE! _

Chloe walked up to Sean and asked him what number 4 meant. He happily obliged, when he talked. Chloe made her breast press up against his arm _THOSE ARE FUCKING MY BREAST! NOT HIS TO TOUCH_. He stuttered and accidentally bumped against Rob who put in the wrong liquid making it explode, burning off his hair and eyebrows.

Rob screamed and ran outside of the room _GOOD AT LEAST HE WONT' LOOK AT MY GIRLFRIENDS FUCKING LEGS_, Mr. Prep still hadn't come back yet, _'probably jerking himself off'_ my wolf thought angrily.

"Oops" Sean said, "not your fault sweetie" Chloe said cupping his cheek, my hands gripped the edge of my desk making my knuckles turn white! _MINE MINE MINE MINE MIN! _

That's she would do to me not him I thought. Chloe walked into the extra room and I followed, "Chloe whatever your doing it's not going to work" I said harshly glaring at her. she smirked and kicked my shin "whatever you coward" she hissed and walked out grabbing a test tube on the way.

When I walked out my eyes widened. Chloe was sitting on my desk, with Trent between her legs talking. That's the same desk where we fucked during lunch time, blinded by jealousy I walked over there and punched Trent straight in the he fell down holding his nose in pain.

Chloe gasped "Derek!" she shrieked. I grabbed her face roughly with my hands and crushed my lips to hers "mine, mine mine mine" I growled possessively at her, Chloe groaned and wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me back.

I pulled away after five minuets of kissing our breaths heavy. "I fucking love you and your fucking mine...all of you" I growled kissing her again, "and I love you too" she giggled and cupped my cheek.

I looked around and all the guys gaping faces "if you guys go any where near her. I will kill you. She is mine and only mine to touch if i swear i see one of you guys near her or touching her or doing anything with her. I swear i will come after you and rip each and every one of your body parts apart!" I growled.

They all blanched before running out the door when the bell rang, Chloe and I continued to kiss that's when Mr. Prep came back and gave us both detention and made us clean his room.

_**LIKE IT, LOVE IT, WANT IT! :D**_

_**comment and review please!  
><strong>_


End file.
